


Snowed in at the Office

by PurpleTigerGirl



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, alcohol???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleTigerGirl/pseuds/PurpleTigerGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I assume we’re thoroughly snowed in, huh?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed in at the Office

Jungsu doesn’t notice the blizzard whirling outside until the wind nearly knocks him off his feet as he steps out the main entrance. He squints, but he can barely see his car in the parking only 30 feet away. There’s no way in hell he’d be able to drive to Youngwoon’s Christmas party in this. Accepting his fate, he shuffles back onto the elevator and gets off on his floor. Expecting to be spending Christmas Eve alone in his cubicle, he’s surprised when he finds his coworker, Kim Heechul, relaxing in his desk chair. Heechul stretches his arms up into the air and scrunches up his face with a yawn.

“I assume we’re thoroughly snowed in, huh?”

Jungsu nods. “How did you know?”

“After waking up from my extremely refreshing nap, the first thing I noticed was the snow wreaking absolute havoc on the other side of the window. Since you conveniently forgot your cellphone on your desk, I figured I’d let you do the walking, because eventually you’d return and I would know whether or not it’s safe to haul my beautiful ass outside. Considering that when you came back you weren’t looking for your phone, you must have come back because it was impossible for you to leave, am I right?” Jungsu is awestruck. How can one person notice that much in such a small amount of time? He guesses this miraculous ability was what kept Heechul from being fired for slacking off. “Here,” Heechul says, as he nonchalantly tosses Jungsu his phone. “Now you can call your boyfriend and tell him we can’t make it to his shindig.” We? Oh, yeah. Jungsu had forgotten that, before Youngwoon transferred to a different branch of the company, the two of them were drinking buddies. That means that Heechul must have been invited, too.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Jungsu replies.

“I was just joking,” Heechul shakes his head, “you and the rest of these suits need to learn to lighten up.”

“I can lighten up,” Jungsu retorts.

“Really? Well, maybe this’ll help,” Heechul suddenly ducks under his desk, then emerges with a bottle of whiskey. From one of his desk drawers he pulls out two glasses and sets them on his desk. “It’s the good old sippin’ kind,” he grins, “Care for a glass?” Since technically, he’s not working and it’s Christmas, Jungsu decides to indulge himself.

“Why not?” He shrugs off his jacket and leans against the cubicle while Heechul pours each of them a glass. Then, Heechul raises his glass for a toast.

“Cheers,” he says, “to being the only assholes cooped up in the office.”

Jungsu laughs, “Cheers.” The two of them sip their drinks contently for a few minutes, until Jungsu remembers he really needs to call Youngwoon. As he puts down his glass and dials Youngwoon’s number, Heechul notices and raises one of his eyebrows, silently asking who he’s calling. Jungsu mouths “Youngwoon” while waiting for the dial tone. Heechul nods, understanding.

“Yo?” Youngwoon answers.

“Hey, Youngwoon, it’s Jungsu.”

“Jungsu, dude, where are you? The party started twenty minutes ago!”

“That’s what I was calling about, actually. Uh, your buddy Heechul and I are snowed in at the office, so we won’t be able to make it.”

“Wait, you’re with Heechul?” Jungsu is slightly annoyed but not surprised by the fact that Youngwoon has ignored his real reason for calling and changed topic to Heechul.

“Yeah, I am.”

“He didn’t bring the whiskey out, did he?” Jungsu glances down at his glass on the desk, then over at Heechul. The other man takes a large swig of whiskey, then slams his glass on the desk. 

“Uh, yeah, he did, is that bad?”

Youngwoon laughs over the phone, “Not entirely? But I’ll give you fair warning, that guy babbles like an idiot when he’s drunk.”

“Really? He doesn’t seem the type.”

“I didn’t think so either, with the way he drinks you’d think he could hold his liquor well. But I can tell you from first-hand experience that once he’s intoxicated he won’t stop talking.

“Well, thanks for the warning. Have fun at your party.”

“No problem, see you around!” After Youngwoon hangs up, Jungsu tucks his phone into one of his jacket pockets. He looks up to see Heechul pouring himself another glass. The whiskey bottle was close to full when they started, but now it was nearing only half-full. Heechul takes another gulp, looks up, and his eyes meet Jungsu’s.

“So did you tell Youngwoon that we’re stuck here?”

“Yeah.”

“And he’s not gonna make any sort of effort to come rescue us? What a useless guy.” Jungsu didn’t think about that. He could’ve asked Youngwoon for help. It would be no use to try now, though. Knowing Youngwoon, he was probably far on his way to becoming completely wasted. If they were stuck here for the rest of the night, where would they sleep? Should they just stay up all night and hope the storm dies down? While thinking about this, Heechul suddenly starts staring at him with narrowed eyes. “You’re worried,” he says. Jungsu’s own eyes widen in surprise. How did he know? “You always make that face when you’re worried.” That face?

“What face?”

“That one where you bite your lip and wrinkle your brow like you’re thinking really hard. You make it a lot when you’re working. You make it whenever one of our supervisors are around. You made it back when Youngwoon came in for work even though he had a fever, and you made him go home.” Jungsu knows Heechul is perceptive, but how does he remember things about Jungsu that not even he himself remembers?

“Do you notice this sort of stuff about everybody?”

“Nope. Just you.” Jungsu is sure Heechul must be joking, but the other man just continues to stare at him. “Whenever you smile, you get these adorable dimples. You smile like that at people when they tell you good morning, or when the vending machine drops two of your favorite snack when you only paid for one. You smiled like that when Youngwoon got the promotion he had been waiting so long for.” Heechul looks away from Jungsu and frustratedly runs his hand through his long black hair. “Fuck. It’s always Youngwoon. You always express feelings for Youngwoon, why not me? I’m Kim Heechul, for fuck’s sake. I could get any person I want, male, female, both, neither- but I just can’t seem to get you.”

“Have you really tried, though?” When Jungsu says this, Heechul’s head snaps up. “I’ve been working with you for years and you haven’t made a move once.”

“I never knew how! All my life I could seduce someone with a smile or a few pretty words, but you’re different. You’re not a one night stand kind of guy. I knew I couldn’t use my usual methods, but I had no other ones. You’re too perfect, too handsome, too kind. I was- I am- dumbstruck every time I see you.” At this, Jungsu approaches Heechul and takes both his hands in his.

“You don’t have to be so amazed; I’m just a normal guy. But just so you know, all you have to do to get to know me is ask me on a date.”

“Really?” Jungsu nods.

“This can even be our first date, if you want.” Heechul scoffs.

“What a lovely first date this has been.”

“Well, we can make up for it tomorrow on a second one. You don’t happen to have any plans tomorrow?”

“None at all.”

“Good.” Jungsu pulls up a chair next to Heechul and the two of them sit side by side watching the snow fall. Heechul grabs onto one of Jungsu’s hands and holds it tightly.

“Just so you know, I’m not drunk.” 

“What?”

“Whatever Youngwoon told you about my drinking habits was a total lie. I never get drunk. I just act drunk after Youngwoon and I go drinking so I can use it as an excuse to vent. So as embarrassing as it is, everything I just told you was 100% sincere.” Jungsu laughs. “What’s so funny?”

“I knew that, silly. There’s no way a man who keeps hard liquor under his desk would babble when he’s drunk.”


End file.
